


Clone/克隆

by Flofa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfic of Mutant Ninja Turtles gaiden, Gen, MNTG
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Donatello failed in recreating Splinter, he gave a birth to a new clone, No.38. This clone turtle is established from Leonardo's cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MNTG同人，Donnie 第一人称，暴力，血腥，虐，慎入

1．

 

即使这令人沮丧，我还是不得不面对多次实验失败酿成的后果，我丢弃了大部分花费了我大量心血建立起来的细胞系，留下了27号克隆体的胚胎干细胞，然后草草地清理了我的基地。

 

这残酷的事实告诉我不能再等了，我需要更好的实验材料来达到我的目的，比如，Raph的小徒弟。

 

他拥有的再生能力是我梦寐以求的，它可以加速我的实验计划，17年了我一直都在经历漫长痛苦的实验失败，而现在，成功是那么的唾手可得。

 

只要我再取得他的一些细胞，引导成一个独立的细胞系。

 

我贪婪地盯着他的身体，年轻强壮，焕发着活力的身体，恨不得立刻拿出口袋里的麻醉针把他弄晕了后拖进我的实验室。

 

但现在我做不到，因为其他人在边上，这么做肯定会引起他们的怀疑。

 

尤其是Raph，自从这个叫Renoir的变异体来了以后，他的生活似乎重新有了希望，我看得出来，他是那么地护着他。

 

甚至不给我一点和他独处的机会。

 

兴许他对我的动机有所察觉？有时候我会不经意接触到他怀疑的目光，这总是让我感到不安，似乎他已经看透了我的想法，该死，他的lizard brain还是一如既往的管用。

 

Raph在这时走到我的身边，这迫使我停止了对Renoir的注视，还得换上一副表情惺惺作态地问一些不着边际的问题。

 

“Donnie，你似乎在藏着些东西，最好不要让我知道那是什么。”他偏过头，小声地在我耳边说到。

 

“呵，Raph，怎么会呢，你多虑了。”我对他笑了笑，转过身去找Mikey。

 

我在他面前暴露得太多了，因为我从来都拙于掩饰我的企图，不过我会慢慢学习的。

 

去找Mikey只是个借口，从一个危险旁边逃开的借口。

 

Mikey今天表现得很开心，他正在一个角落里啜着一杯水酒，但我走近他的时候我发现他的表情有些落寞，我不知道是April办的这个聚会不合他的心意，还是……

 

算了，我不愿多想。

 

“嘿，Donnie。”他看见我勉强提起了精神，就像小时候害怕我担心时露出的那种安慰我的样子，那代表着‘兄弟，我很好，你不用为我担心。’

 

哦，相信我，他绝对不是这么想的，我的兄弟们，仅剩的两个兄弟，不知道什么时候也会被人从我的世界里夺走。

 

不过这个世界也早已不是现实的世界了。

 

“你放弃自己的小说，不觉得可惜吗？”我问他。

 

“不，我觉得我应该要回去了，毕竟那里才是真正属于我的地方，况且……我们已经团聚了不是吗？”

 

这句话让我反感，他从我的表情上可以明确地读到这个信息。

 

但是他犹豫了一下，还是继续开口。

 

“Donnie，你还是不想见到他吗？求你……”

 

“闭嘴！”我凶恶地打断了他的话。

 

他顿时安静了，睁着他那双无辜的眼睛看着我。

 

哈，多么失望的表情啊，Michelangelo。

 

我还想说些什么，但我什么也没说，我紧紧抿着嘴，不想在这里提那个畜生的名字。

 

那将会陷入一场毫无意义的劝说之中，他们的唯一目的就是把我的世界摧毁。

 

而我将在那之前消灭掉那个威胁。

 

Mikey，很明显已经放弃了我，我就不能再把他当做我的家人。

 

我们僵持着，这在以前非常的少见。

 

“啊，好痛！”Renoir的嚎叫声突然打破了沉默的氛围。

 

我回头一看，他似乎被水果刀切到手了，而且伤口看上去还很深。

 

千载难逢的好机会！

 

我迅速走到他的身边，露出和蔼的表情。

 

“我来帮你包扎吧。”我说到。

 

“谢谢，我太粗心了。”他伸过还在滴血的手，表示了感激。

 

很容易就取得了他的信任，我感到我的好运来了。

 

我从口袋里取出一块药棉擦拭着他的伤口，鲜红的血在白净的棉花上扩散着，我的手因为激动而不停地颤抖。

 

血……好多血，太好了，真是太好了……

 

我来回擦着他的伤口，希望能挤出更多的血液，直到我发现周围的人都疑惑地看着我。

 

“哦，这样就可以了。”我慌张地用言语掩饰着，拿出一块胶布给他贴上。

 

当然，在我掏出那块胶布的时候，我顺便把那块药棉留在了口袋里。

 

我得快点回我的基地，在这些血细胞还能用之前。

 

“谢谢你，Donatello先生。”Renoir向我道谢。

 

“小事一桩。”我此刻只想着怎么离开而不会遭到他们怀疑。

 

“呃，我好像还有点事没做，得先回去了。”我装作不经意地提出我的想法。

 

“Donnie，干吗那么急着走啊，不会是又要做一些见不得光的事吧？”Raph双手抱臂挡在我的身前，似乎是在看我的笑话。

 

又是这样，所有人都在阻止我，阻止我回到您的身边……

 

我正在想着怎样让Raph从我的去路上滚开，就听见了那个声音出现在我的身后。

 

“Donnie，我们需要谈谈。”

 

是，我一辈子都不会忘记的声音，那个凶手的声音。

 

他竟敢出现在这里，还是说……我认真看了眼Raph的表情，我马上就领悟到了这次聚会的真正目的。

 

该死，这是他们约好的。

 

是在给那个畜生一个机会吗？好让他把我的世界再一次摧毁？

 

真是荒谬的可笑啊。

 

哈哈哈哈……我笑出了声，那些精心布置这一切的家伙换上一副不可思议的表情，都盯着我看。

 

“Donnie，或许我不该插嘴，但是你和Leo之间的矛盾已经持续得够久了，这次他好不容易回来了，你不会希望他再离开吧？”April的声音。

 

“本来想早点安排这个聚会的，Leo回来都有几个礼拜了，兄弟，你该放下过去的事，生活还是要继续的。”Casey的声音。

 

他们的劝说环绕在我的周围，我被压得几乎喘不过气，低着头不知该看哪里。

 

“Donnie，我本来想一直等下去，直到你能再接受我，可是，我发现这样下去情况并没有好转，我还要离开一段时间，不过走之前，无论你接不接受，我都想和你谈谈。”

 

畜生，该死的畜生，亲手杀死老师的凶手……

 

现在，他正把肮脏的爪子搭在我肩上。

 

“滚开，畜生！”

 

我抄起口袋里的那把尖利的手术刀，也没往后看就愤怒地朝他的方向挥了过去。

 

“Donnie你疯了！！”Raph叫了起来，他冲上来制住了我，而且还拔出sai对准了我的脸。

 

不愧是毁了一切的男人，即使是消失了17年，也能这么轻易地再次毁掉我身边的人。

 

“别这样，Raph，我没事。”那个混蛋说了一句。

 

我没有焦距的眼神，茫然地扫着Raph的脸，他露出失望的表情，无可奈何地松开了我。

 

“你真像一条听话的狗。”我故意让他清楚地听到这句话，然后站起身，从窗户跳了出去。

 

这次没有人拦我，似乎都在盼望着我滚出去。

 

而对于他们的反应，我不能更满意了。


	2. Chapter 2

2．

 

当天晚上，我做了诱导，为数不多的几个细胞活了下来，我把它们扩大培养，终于在几天后，拿到了我想要的细胞系。

 

因为上次那个杂碎造成的破坏，我没法再保留老师珍贵的头骨，我尽可能多地从上面提取了老师的细胞，把头骨用绸带裹起，放进了木匣中。

 

我站在他的面前，他的音容笑貌，17年来我一刻也不敢忘记。

 

老师，这次，我不会让您失望。

 

我将获得成功，让您摆脱这个虚伪的世界。

 

我崇敬地看着我的师长，从口袋里掏出了我用于取样的手术刀，轻轻抚摸着锋利的刀面，眯缝起我的眼睛，露出了一抹会心的微笑。

 

猜猜看，那天晚上我回来的时候在上面发现了什么？

 

能最大程度取悦我的东西。

 

没错，那个凶手的血。

 

那个时候我确实伤到了他，这解释了这些血的来源，以及Raph发火的原因。

 

它们此刻已经被我冻在液氮里了，我将会用它们获得相当好的，可以被称之为礼物的东西。

 

给老师的，也是给我的礼物。

 

胡乱塞了两口pizza，我拿起Renoir基因组的测序结果。

 

排除掉那些在个体差异中变化很大的基因，我很快找到了几个与我们的序列有些不同的重要基因，和我预料中的一样，它们主要与细胞的全能性和免疫系统有关。

 

这些细胞将更容易被诱导成具有所有发育潜能的干细胞，然后在我搭建成的培养机器中长成一个新的个体，当然我还能控制这些克隆体的个数。

 

不过现在，我想要一个更不一般的……

 

即使这可能会浪费我的时间和精力。

 

我增加了几个颇费周折的步骤，把那些让Renoir有着奇迹般恢复能力的基因变异片段扩增出来，安插进我设计好的载体，再导入到另外一株细胞系中，以更改受体细胞中的这些基因。

 

接着，我会用同样的手段诱导它们，让它们能长成一个完整的个体。

 

我的38号。

 

我连续不断地进行这些实验，只在一些较长的实验空档中，趴在实验室的地板上睡上一会儿。

 

计时器的声音就是我的闹钟，每当那急促的滴答声响起，我就会从乱七八糟的梦中惊醒，胡乱擦一把脸后回到我的工作中去。

 

令人欣慰的是，这次的项目进行得很顺利，我获得了一株很完美的干细胞，它通过了几项基本测试，我放心地刺激了它的分化，将它移植到模拟蛋内环境的培养器中。

 

经过几周的孵化，在一个早上，我打开了培养箱的盖子。

 

他睁着褐色的眼睛好奇地看着我。

 

这就对了，我咧着嘴，满意地把他从里面拉了出来。

 

他还不会站立，四肢着地趴在地上，

 

我延长了他的端粒，这保证了他会迅速长到15岁的形态，并且停留在那一阶段。

 

至于为什么这样做，我却说不上来。

 

大概是种个人的偏好？我不愿细想。

 

我一把抓住他的壳子，把他提起来，扔进我为他准备的小房间，虽然我迫不及待地想要开始接下来的实验，但他尚且稚嫩的身体让我放弃了这一想法。

 

“Leo，这一次，你就别想再从这里逃出去了，你的罪，必须由你本人来承担。”

 

我对他这么说着，他也许并不了解这句话的意思，但是按照我之前的实验结论，他应该完全拥有着那些可耻的记忆，那些连回味都不可饶恕的记忆。

 

他抬起脸，没有什么特别的表情，只是那样安静地看着我。那副样子，并不像小时候的Leo而更像是个经历过无数历练独挑大梁的领导者。这个发现，再次证实了我先前的实验结论。

 

啧啧，真是个惹人生厌的家伙。

 

但毕竟他是我来之不易的实验材料，我一边在心里劝服着自己，一边走向厨房去给他准备食物。

 

我打开冰箱的门，却发现里面已经没有任何一片能被称得上是食物的东西，在过去的几周里我因为疯狂地赶着手里的实验而很久都没有补给物品了，这让我开始后悔清理掉了所有的尸块，毕竟那些烂掉的东西好歹还可以让他应付几个晚上。

 

我看了眼时间，这个时候已经是午夜了，附近的pizza店早就关门了。

 

而我似乎也感觉到了腹中的饥饿。

 

于是我不得不考虑另外一个我所憎恶的解决方法，就是去Raph那个肮脏的地方取一点他的狗粮回来喂我和我的实验材料。

 

我匆匆出门，顺着熟悉的下水道摸进了Raph的巢穴。

 

酒味淡了许多，这和上一次我光顾的时候不太一样。看起来他的状况有所好转，运气好的话，我可能可以得到几块没有霉变的pizza。

 

只是整个空间多出来的那股熟悉的气味叫我作呕。那个混蛋也住在这里，我提醒着自己。

 

我戴着夜视镜，不出声响地找到了Raph放置食物的地方，揣上几片干冷的pizza，算是完成了这次出门的任务。

 

改天会还给你的，这只是应急。

 

我默默地在心里说着，尽管他们根本不会发现食物少了。

 

好了，我知道他们都是神经警觉的疯子，这个时候我应该要慢慢地退出去，回我的基地，守护在我的现实边上，只有那样我才能感到安全。

 

然而就在我准备退出来的时候，我看到了有个和我类似的生物躺在离我不远的地板上。

 

是那个畜生……

 

他一直都睡在那里吗？

 

我责备着自己的粗心。如果我知道他不是和其他变异龟睡在其他房间而只是在这里躺着歇脚的话，我在踏进这里的时候肯定要怀揣着一些别的目的。

 

比如——

 

消灭他，剔除他，他根本不配活着这世上。

 

若要完整地保住你的现实，他就是个最大的威胁，考虑一下，这是个难得的好机会。

 

必须动手杀了他！

 

这个强烈的念头充斥着我的脑子，我像是中邪似的，拿出那把锋利的手术刀，一寸一寸缓缓地挪动到那混蛋身边，我知道他那变态的警觉性，这使得我的任务变得异常困难。

 

我没有惊动他，这让我有些沾沾自喜。

 

但是当我在他面前举起那把刀的时候……

 

“Donnie。”他突然说话了。

 

被他发现了？我吓了一跳，刀定格在半空中。

 

我能听到自己的心跳声，慌乱而且没有规律。

 

他接着又说了一句，声音并不清楚，但我还是能勉强辨认出他说的这句话。

 

“别太迟睡了。”

 

我屏住了呼吸，一动不动地盯着他的脸。

 

他还是闭着眼，眼皮间或一抖。他沉稳起伏的胸甲让我认识到，他并没有醒，刚才那只是梦话。

 

有什么东西瞬间掠过了我的大脑，快速得好像是在放映一打闪光的胶片。

 

哦，这多么令人怀念啊。

 

呵呵呵，混蛋，他还期待着我会再回一句“我很快就去睡了，别担心”？还是期待着我会靠在他边上枕着他的胳膊入眠？

 

别做梦了！我想到那个画面都觉得恶心！！

 

我的脸憋得通红，手死死攥着那把细小的刀，瞄准了他的脖子。

 

时机仅此一次。

 

我在心里默默告诉自己。

 

干掉这个凶手，扎穿他的颈动脉，欣赏他鲜血飞溅的惨象。

 

我的心突突地跳着，身体却僵硬得像一尊石像。

 

他睡得并不安稳，蹙起的眉心告诉我，他正陷在一场噩梦之中。

 

我原本清晰的大脑这时候似乎停止了它该有的运转。

 

良久以后，我难过地闭上了我的眼，从那畜生的睡容上收起我的刀。

 

 

我不记得我是怎么回到基地的，那不是什么好的经历，我的良心谴责着这种胆小的行为，这让我深刻地明白为了现实，我必须要变得更加的勇敢。

 

我推开房门，新生的克隆体爬了过来，眨着褐色的眼睛看着我。

 

我扔给他一片pizza，那似乎耗尽了我最后的一点力气。

 

接着我跪到了老师的面前，照例对他叙述着这一天发生的事情。

 

……

 

请您惩罚我吧，我没能从这个世界剔除掉那个谋害您的凶手。

 

但是在他企图用谎言和不切实际的幻象迷惑我的时候，我很明确这是他的阴谋，他想把我困在他一手制造的错误里，将我和现实永远隔绝开。

 

但是我没有，我再一次成功摆脱他的侵害了，Sensei。

 

我骄傲的泪水流了出来，湿润了整个脸颊。


	3. Chapter 3

3．

 

低温离心机发出制冷的噪音，红色的液晶数字愉快地跳跃着。

 

今天是对最后一组样品进行基因组鉴定，我强打着精神在大白天做这项工作。

 

这之后将会有一连串激动人心的临床实验，可是和原本期待的心情相反，现在的我只是索然无味地在工作安排本上填写一段段计划。

 

那是因为我仍然对在Raph那个狗窝遭遇的事情感到深深的厌恶，这导致了一个颇为严重的后果，那就是我不太想面对我一手制造的Leonardo。

 

有一些东西让我心力交瘁，而我只能依靠我的意志去抗拒它，我很好地理解了这一点。

 

这都是为了内心深处那个强烈的愿望，以及它能给我带来的我的现实世界。

 

我的手指在RT-PCR仪上轻快地敲击着，荧光信号被仪器捕捉到后在显示器上根据它的强弱正画着一条优美的曲线。

 

结果出来了，比想象中的还要完美，38号那些被修饰过的基因已经成功地拥有与Renoir一样水平的表达量，这对我来说很重要，对他来说，更重要。

 

我微微露出个笑容，不管怎么说，一切都进展的非常顺利。

 

他将会是最好的Candidate，测试可以正式开始了。我缓缓地踱到他的面前，似乎刚从睡梦中醒来，他警觉地看着我。

 

仍然是一副波澜不惊的表情，脖子上的锁链还完好地扣着。

 

没有挣扎的迹象，看上去他是，完全接受了自己的现状。

 

我和他对视着，从那双褐色的眼睛里我没能得到任何信息。

 

是了，这样可不行，这张脸，这副表情，老师不会乐于见到的。

 

但首先，我得给他点便于识别的特征。

 

我拿出了一条蓝色的头带，然后我像预料中的那样捕捉到了他转瞬即逝的惊讶表情。

 

“哦，这本来就是你的，还记得你曾经戴着它犯下那不可饶恕的罪过吗，Leo？”我笑眯眯地把头带给他戴好，然后把他用锁链拖到了老师面前，用棍子击打他的膝盖使他跪下。

 

“今天是你的第一个忏悔日，我希望你能做好。”我冷冷地看着他，一脚踏上了他的壳子。

 

他不得不弯下身子，伏在老师面前。

 

“快对你的罪行好好忏悔。Splinter老师正在看着你呢。”

 

他一言未发，甚至连一个表示痛苦的单音都没有。

 

虽然看上去才2,3岁的光景，但已经足以令我厌恶到作呕了。

 

“混蛋，不要告诉我你不记得你干过了什么？！”

 

我用力地踩踏他的壳子，他几乎是要贴在地面上了，才从嗓子深出发出一阵不适的咳嗽声。

 

“哟，看来你不是个死尸嘛。”

 

我嫌恶地把他掀翻在地上，将一把手术刀的刀刃搭在他的脸颊上。

 

“你似乎毫无忏悔之意，Leo，这让我很不满意。你知道不听话的下场吗？要不要我现在把你脸上的肉片下来当你的晚餐？”

 

我瞪着他的眼睛，终于如我所愿，我看到了他眼底的惧意。

 

“这，”他开口说话了，这是他第一次说话，他说的很不连贯，“这……”

 

“嗯？”我很好奇他的第一句话是什么，为此我特意凑过去耐心地等他说完。

 

“这不，是真实的你，Don……”

 

……

 

我咬住了下唇……

 

哈，我真是太蠢了，我居然还仁慈到让他说了一句话？

 

而这个畜生，他一开口就知道该怎么对付我了。

 

他想做什么？用谎言蒙骗我好让我放弃我的现实？

 

Leo，噢，别这样说，这个就是我，货真价实的Donatello。

 

而你脑中的那个所谓的Donnie，只是虚伪世界中的泡影，和这个世界中冒牌的Raph还有Mikey是一个性质的货色。

 

我沉默着，心里盘算着该怎么对付他，刀刃在他的皮肤上轻轻地碰触，他褐色的眼睛映在我的眼里，安静得一如他刚出生的时候。

 

好无辜啊，Leo，好无辜的表情……

 

你觉得我可能看得下去吗？

 

我打开了他脖子上的锁铐，把我的手术刀往下移了几寸。

 

他显然不知道接下来会发生什么，只是因为被我固定住而感到难受，他不解地看着我，用他脆生生地的嗓音叫我。

 

“Do……nie？”

 

真不错，这将是你最后的一句话。

 

我飞快地割开他脖子上的皮肤，在他还没反应过来的时候，换上一把尖头钳子夹住了他的声带，生生地扯了出来。

 

他剧烈地挣扎着，我用尽了全力才摁住他的身体，那种撕心裂肺的喊叫声几乎要震破了我的耳膜，直到我拔出他的声韧带，我才得到基本的清静。

 

我切掉了他的声带，为了保证他不会发出令人无法忍受的噪音，以及更重要的，保证他不可能用他的言语迷惑我的心智。

 

多可怕的敌人，需要我费尽心思地去抵挡他对我思想的侵害。

 

还有那张脸……

 

噩梦的来源。

 

我用力割了进去……

 

血淌了一地，他蜷着四肢栽倒在脏污的地板上。

 

啧，真是费事，我拉过一盏喷灯，仔细灼烧他的伤口，使切除的声带没那么容易恢复。

 

接着我拖着失去意识的他回到他应该呆的那间实验室，然后清洗了老师面前的地板。

 

 

他果然和那个混蛋长得一模一样。即使是被划花了脸，他也能在其他方面时刻提醒着我，他和那畜生享有着相同的基因。

 

不会让他存在多久了，我心想着。

 

按照现在的实验进展，再有几天他的成长就会被固定，而我为了加快进度，早已开始了部分实验。

 

嗯，让我看看，三致实验，似乎对他没什么大的影响，平行对照组的那些动物在一定剂量下都开始有各种病理表现，他的身体却像是被免疫了一样，我不知道这是为什么，兴许是改变了那些基因他的细胞在一定程度上已经是癌化了的，这倒是能解释他那令人惊讶的再生能力。

 

必须要说明一点，我在他身上所做的任何一项实验都没有对创口进行过处理。他每次都能自行长好确实省了我不少时间。

 

嗯，我略为统计了下我在其他实验中得到的数据，损伤深入皮下肌肉组织他的愈合速度是2~3天，粉碎性骨折的愈合速度大概是1周，神经损伤则更慢，需要多过一周的时间才能全部长好。

 

探索他再生的极限已经成了我近一个月最快乐的事情了，我甚至忍不住在他还没愈合的伤口上又加上新的东西，当然那并不属于常规的实验。

 

他的确让我叹为观止，我原先还在顾虑着他的长相和行为，而现在，我完全不把他当成一个活物了，因为无论怎样损坏他的身体，他都能恢复，只要不是做的太过。

 

第一次没通过是在断肢实验中，我发现切的部分多过一根指头，再生的能力就没法达到完美，记录本上的照片里，他一边的脚趾短得出奇。

 

也好，反正他不需要行走。

 

于是到了今天，我将进行最后一系列实验，有关内脏再生能力的测试。

 

我把医用酒精、手术器械以及其他一些必需品放在推车上，往他所在的实验室走去。

 

车轮行驶在不平整的地板上，发出咯吱咯吱的声响，传到我的耳中给我带来了愉悦的感觉。

 

我不禁哼起了小曲，在进门的时候还特意拨弄了下我的镜片。

 

可是这种快乐并没有持续太久，当我拉开门的时候，我发现他应该呆的地方只剩下一根空荡荡的铁项圈正在一晃一晃地轻轻碰触着墙壁，简直是在嘲笑我的愚蠢。

 

我愣住了，愤怒随之而来，我狂暴地扯下那个铁项圈，砸向我的推车。

 

金属制的器械掉了一地，完全毁了我之前的好心情。

 

小畜生，什么时候学会了…………

 

…哈…应该是从一开始就会的吧，开个锁对于经验丰富的你来说易如反掌，我早该想到这个。

 

我捂住了脑袋，这件事对我的打击不小，实验还没有结束，我不能这么去见Splinter老师，我得强迫着自己冷静下来。

 

哼，做的真不错，给我烦闷的生活增添了不少乐趣。

 

这是在告诉我你的本事还是你真的受不了那些实验而决定离家出走，表现得像个青春期的叛逆少女？

 

可是Leo，考虑到你那有缺陷的脚趾，我猜你不会逃得太远的……

 

我忍不住笑出了声。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

淙淙的水声。

 

温热的触感从胸口传来，熟悉的气味在身边慢慢环绕开，就好像是身处一个甜蜜的地方，每一根疲倦的神经都被细心地照顾着。想一直这样下去，贪恋着那些触及心底的温暖。

 

他的声音很好听，像一组美丽的提琴音。

 

是谁的脚步声？

 

在一下一下打着欢快的节拍。

 

好像是突然发生的颠簸，身体摔到了地上，不得不在昏昏沉沉的感觉中慵懒地睁开眼睛。

 

深色调的头带在昏暗的环境里略微有些发黑，眼前的背影挡住了大部分光线，只能辨认出一个轮廓。

 

“Leo，”画面似乎在晃动，手碰到冰冷的地面令人很不舒服，“……怎么了？”

 

眼前的身影随着他的呼吸在不停地颤抖。

 

“还没到家呢……”软软的抱怨。

 

他的呼吸加重了，安静的氛围里只剩下那种吸气，呼气的声音。

 

他重重地又吸了一口气，然后转过身来，

 

对我说：

 

“对不起啊Donnie，我的脚趾被你砍掉了呢，没有办法再背你了。”

 

他血肉模糊的脸做出了抱歉的表情，突兀的两根短小的灰白色趾骨从脚上的断面伸出来，黄色的脓水顺着它们正在往下滴答。

 

！！！！！

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

 

我惊叫着坐起来。

 

瞪着眼大口喘着气。肺部似乎灌进了铅，心脏剧烈地跳动，传来一阵绞痛。

 

光秃秃的墙出现在我的眼里，连同空荡荡的房间。

 

原来只是个梦。

 

想起来了，我是来找那个小畜生的，结果在这附近怎么搜都搜不到，那混蛋就像消失了一样，没给我留下一丝踪迹。似乎是我在翻到这个废弃房间的时候因为过度疲劳，结果靠着墙角昏睡过去了。

 

Holy Shit.

 

我扶住了额头，脑袋在隐隐作痛。

 

然后现在，真见鬼，我都梦到了什么恶心的玩意儿。

 

那些气味，声音被这个梦从我的记忆里翻腾出来……强烈的厌恶感冲击着我的神经……

 

恶……

 

我伏在地上干呕了一阵，勉强吐出了些胃液，但这并没有使我感觉好多少，我擦了把沾了些秽物的嘴角，摇晃着站起来。

 

我必须找到那个小畜生。

 

然后狠狠地惩罚他。

 

我紧紧握着那根铁项圈，裹紧身上那件被弄得皱巴巴的白大褂，拾起地上的武士棍，向黑暗的地方继续摸索。

 

已经找了1天了，还不见踪影，我不得不更改我之前的想法。

 

也许他逃到了较远的地方？他可没在这附近的监视器里出现过。

 

难不成他会去那里……

 

我刚想到这个可能就马上否定掉了。

 

是了，要是去了那里，早就会有几个熟悉的家伙来我这里吵闹了。我为了重回现实所做的事，绝对不是那几个废物能理解的。对于这点，我再清楚不过了。

 

接下来，还有什么地方……我…没…想…过……

 

……

 

那里？！！

 

我倒抽了一口气，周围的空气似乎正在被快速地抽离，我突然感觉不到自己的呼吸，视野变成了一片模糊的白色，在这个黑暗的地下世界里……

 

接踵而至的，是癫痫发作一般的抖动。

 

我艰难地摸到墙靠了过去，强迫着自己张嘴呼吸。

 

一次……两次……

 

如果和我想的一样……不对，应该是无论如何我都必须去那里看看。

 

我拖着狼狈不堪的脚步，往那里走去。

 

眼前的景色越来越熟悉，伴随着越发激烈的心跳，我看到了尽头透出的光。

 

平整的人工物，砖块砌成的外墙围成一个圆柱型的空间，最下面是个干涸的池子，残旧的缺口遍布整个池子的外壁。有的一直延伸到了台面上。

 

带着裂痕的柱子沉默地伫立在那里，没记错的话应该有十二根，柱子上面是另外一层排水的构造……

 

“啪”，是有人从上面掉下来了？

 

我瞪大了眼睛，浑身都在打颤。

 

是…这是……惨叫声，哭泣声，残忍的笑声，血……飞溅出来的血……

 

看呐，Donnie，他在那里！！！他就在那里！！

 

蓝色的头带在暗淡的光线下被染成黑色，他折断了我的棍子，高举着那把锋利的刀，向匍匐在地上的我挥刀而下！！

 

但是我没有死……没有……

 

因为……因为，他转身了……突然就转过身……向着另外一个人……

 

啊啊啊啊啊————不—————

 

阻止，阻止他，Donnie，是，是了，我的棍子，拿起我的棍子……

 

我抄起棍子从他背后抽了下去。

 

他被我打趴在地上，嘴里发出低哑的哀鸣。

 

你都做了什么！！你这个凶手！！！凶手！！！忘恩负义的杂种！！！！

 

我用棍子疯狂地殴打他缩起的身体。

 

看看那里，对，看看，就是那个地方，我最亲的家人正在那里陈尸！！！

 

这都是因为你！！！！！

 

都是你，Leo，都是你干的！！我的现实！！我的一切……

 

你毁了一切！！！！！！

 

打死你！！！

 

他就那么蜷着，任由我使劲地打。

 

打死你！！打死你这个凶手！！畜生！！！

 

最后一下，我的棍子狠狠地捅进了他的左眼，带出了眼球和血。

 

他像是已经没有了疼痛的感觉，只是皱着眉心，用他仅存的那只眼看着我，褐色的瞳孔里映出了满脸是血的我。

 

那眼中流露出的东西对我来说非常的熟悉，是，也存在于我心底的，深切的悲哀。

 

…………

 

我怔住了。

 

呵，呵呵呵呵呵……原来还是这个虚假的世界，只剩一个头骨的老师，冒牌的兄弟，还有，不肯放弃现实的我和我的实验品。

 

我放过了他。

 

似乎用光了所有的力气，我跌坐在地上，表情僵硬地盯着不远的地方。

 

这样呆坐了不知多久——

 

他捡起我掉落在地的铁项圈，默默地用它环住自己的脖子，轻轻一碰。清脆的落锁音回荡在这个空旷的地方，那些痛彻心扉的哭喊放佛从未存在过，这里不过是纽约一个下水道的场景，在反复的修葺中掩饰着年月在它身上刻下的伤痕。

 

然而就在这个死气沉沉的地方，就在这一刻，我居然感觉到了凉风的轻拂。

 

他捂着左眼，张着嘴说话，当然他发不出声音，但我可以看懂他的唇语。

 

“Donnie，我们回家。”

 

我点了头，然后拽住那根因为沾了血而变得粘滑的铁链，沉默着往回走。

 

 

那晚我睡得很差，虽然没有做任何梦。

 

凌晨的时候我清醒过来，再也睡不着，一些乱七八糟的念头在我的脑子里不停地出现可我怎么努力都抓不住它们。

 

我没有像往常那样做个人的清洗，而是带着我昏沉的脑子打开了实验室的门。

 

他还在那里，我垂着疲惫的眼皮看见他躺在地上。

 

没有因为我的接近而醒过来，我怀疑前一天我给他造成的伤影响了他的感觉。

 

但也有可能是，他知道是我？

 

不管怎样，我不允许他再上演离家出走的戏码。

 

我得做些什么。

 

视线扫过他面前的地板，我发现那里歪歪扭扭地写了一行字母：

 

“我不会离开。”

 

我咧着嘴笑了。

 

Leo，哦，真让我感动，这次你不忍心抛下我了？好吧，既然你不会离开，那么，让我把它改成……

 

你离不开。

 

应该也没关系吧。

 

那天的午后，我用一支电钻瞄准了他锁骨的上方。在那里钻了一个洞，这让我可以用一条铁链穿过他的锁骨，然后再把那条铁链的两个末端焊死在栏杆上。

 

这下你离不开了，Leo。

 

我看着他冒血的孔洞，里面似乎还有白色的骨头若隐若现。

 

我突然有了一种强烈的安心感，这种愉悦的感觉从我后来安稳的睡眠中充分体现了出来。我不时地说服自己之前的那个突发事件只是个小插曲，既然我的生活仍在继续，我就应该把它忘掉，包括那些让我自己都感到后怕的失去理智的行为。

 

一切都平稳地进行着，在我完成所有临床测试的那天，我翻看了实验计划书。

 

嗯，我可以处理掉没用的他了。

 

我的手指在计划书轻轻摩挲着，然后我翻开了新的一页。

 

对，还有最后的那项最重要的实验，我不应该在这些琐事上浪费时间。

 

于是我开始着手构建质粒去修改老师的那些同源基因。

 

做这件事是因为我在头骨上分离的那些细胞都有或多或少的损伤，我有试过培养一些来诱导它们，但都失败了。

 

剩下的细胞非常重要，在没有找到解决办法之前，我不敢随意地拿出来试验。

 

而现在，我有了很好的数据来支持我的想法。

 

我拿到了一株可以持续分裂的细胞。它通过了新一轮的基因型检测，并且经过接连的几次诱导后，它展现出了干细胞的特点。

 

然后，它将在我设计的孵化器中逐步分化成一个完整的生命体。

 

是的，那就是我许久不见的师长，Master  
Splinter。

 

我幻想着重逢的画面，哽咽着抹了一把脸。

 

这是很完美的计划，可我并没有十足的把握，因为毕竟我的实验材料是爬行类，而老师是哺乳类。

 

但值得一试。

 

几天后，我可以肯定我取得了重大突破。

 

那些细胞已经分化成了一个细小的胚胎，在淡红色的培养液里向我展示它有力的心跳。

 

好了，接下来，就是放进孵化器里将它一步步培养成成年的个体。由于之前那个杂碎的破坏，我不得不新建了一个，考虑到光可能会对胚胎有所影响，我在玻璃壳的外面加上了一层有色的防护罩。

 

所有的数据会被各种精密的仪器记录下来，反映在外面的显示器上。

 

我看着监视器记录下他每一天的生长状态。这几乎占据了我所有的时间，两个多月后，我听到了孵化器里传来的声音。

 

胎动？

 

不，和之前的几次比，这个声音太大了。

 

对了，这段时间培养液消耗得非常快，一天要换几次。

 

而且两个多月，已经远远长过了鼠类的胚胎期。

 

所以……

 

我激动地看着显示器上做出大幅度动作的模糊身影，心脏就好像被提到了嗓子眼。

 

那会，是你吗？我的老师。

 

我抚摸着屏幕，整理了我的衣衫。

 

看看这个！！！我成功了！！！

 

这来自我的努力，来自我一直没有放弃的那份信念！！我的眼角闪出了泪花，一边却不由自主地露出笑容。

 

我的表情一定很扭曲，但我管不了那么多了。

 

哦，

 

终于，我要纠正一直以来的错误，回归到现实的世界中去了。没有什么比这更让我欢欣雀跃的！

 

我环视着我用十年心血建成的实验室，心里感慨万千。

 

这会是一个我永远不想回忆起的梦，所幸的是现在我可以告别它了。

 

我放干了孵化器里的水，颤抖着推开防护罩。

 

随着光线的延伸，我看到了老师的身影。

 

绿色的长长的尾巴，紫色的血管隐约可见。

 

有些不对。

 

哦，不，不是这样的，天呐，这是什么？！！！

 

黑褐色的毛发覆盖在比我高出一倍的躯体上。

 

他有着异常粗壮的四肢，尖锐的长指甲，还有那巨大的，形状完全不像鼠类的头颅。

 

嘴角像是溃烂开了似的延伸到了眼角边，残留的淡红色培养液顺着尖锐的一排牙齿往下流着。

 

似乎因为培养液的突然消失，他正在努力地用他的肺适应空气的进入。

 

这是……Splinter老师？这个巨大的奇怪生物？！

 

每一步实验我都有证据肯定我做的是对的，没错，他就是Splinter老师，我不能因为外表就否定我的家人。

 

我打开玻璃外壳，走了进去。

 

“Sensei……”我呼唤着他。

 

他血红色的眼睛很快锁定了我，随后他发出一声不祥的低吼。

 

残暴的恶意真切地从那眼里透出来，给我带来极大的震撼。

 

他想杀了我。这是我能从他眼里明确读出的一条信息。

 

怎么会，怎么会这样……这不对，不……

 

但我不愿放弃，我安慰自己说不定这只是他还没恢复理性之前的样子，说不定我可以唤醒他的记忆？

 

“Splinter老师……”我犹豫着接近他。

 

不对。

 

他完全不认得我了，他发狂嘶吼的样子叫我胆战心惊。

 

“老师，别这样……”我扑上去抱住他的腿，如果那个粗壮的，长满了臃肿瘤子一样的肢体能被称作腿的话。

他毫不留情地一脚把我踢到了密封舱的边缘，我撞击在厚重的玻璃上，抽搐着咳出一口鲜血。

 

“老师，别这样……我是Donatello……我是您的学生……Splinter老师！！！请您醒来吧！！我一直在等您，一直都……”我冲他喊道，但即便我的喊声多么声嘶力竭，我还是能感到其中的苍白无力。

 

突然我就想到了那些关于癌变的理论。

 

可能这就是所谓的原因？！

 

不，不……这不是我要的现实……

 

我，我只是想要……那个十五岁的世界……

 

我渐渐放弃了喊叫，脑中一片空白。

 

他的指甲在灯光下泛着寒光，我呆滞了表情，怔怔地看着我一手造出的“老师”像只野兽一样围过来，我知道我并没有受多大的伤，但我就是不想动弹。

 

等待，17年，和这不长的几步路。

 

“闭上眼安歇，愿这些时光都得到庇佑，直到破晓天明……”

 

我轻声唱起了歌，僵硬的表情会永远地留在我的脸上。

 

“又能打着呵欠醒来……”

 

“bang！”

 

怎么，有人在敲着玻璃吗？

 

我扭过头去。

 

Leo？！

 

不对，是他。

 

他怎么挣脱那条铁链的？

 

锁骨……被他自己掰断了？

 

他在干什么？挡在那里，是要阻止老师吗？

 

好像，在说，说着什么……

 

对了，唇语。

 

“……Donnie，跑……快跑……”

 

……

 

噢，我当然会跑。

 

只是，有这个必要吗？

 

我深深吸了一口气，慢慢地站起来，走出了孵化器。

 

看，我要逃脱，该是多简单的事情。

 

“啪嗒……”

 

晃着白光的爪子在空中划出一道漂亮的弧度，和我想象的一样锋利。

 

我看了眼倒在地上的他和掉落在地的头盖骨，平静地摁动按钮，合上了密封舱。

 

接着，我拧开一边的阀门。

 

强烈的气流灌了进去，在里面吹起了一阵强风。

 

是的，为了防止意外，每个孵化器都可以像二氧化碳罐那样行使着批量杀灭生物的功能。

 

哈，他一定不知道我有设计这样的装置。真是愚蠢。

 

以为我和他一样傻吗？

 

我怎么可能遗漏对突发情况的应对措施呢？！

 

我看着他暴露在外面的那部分粉白色脑子，上面附着的血管还在突突突地跳着。

 

然后随着二氧化碳浓度的增大，那种跳动越发微弱下去……停息了。

 

哼，我还需要你来救吗？！真是可笑啊……哈哈哈哈！！！

 

你的愚蠢简直超乎了我的想象！！

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈……

 

不行，哈哈哈哈，我笑得停不下来了。

 

愚蠢得无可救药，这种蠢货，哈哈哈哈……实在太可笑了……

 

笑得我都快喘不过气来了，哈，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……这是什么？水吗？哈，怎么这么多……这么多……


End file.
